


World's End

by Saltyquinto (MMhunter_hawkeye)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, kind of draft, single father! Graves
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMhunter_hawkeye/pseuds/Saltyquinto
Summary: 现代AU，全员带崽All helping Graves to raise his child in World's End.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Theseus Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

忒休斯在珀西瓦尔崩溃之前敲响了他公寓的大门。  
珀西瓦尔看着他把巨大的行李袋放到自己家唯一一张桌子上，掏出里面的东西摆了整整一桌：尿布，奶粉，奶瓶，甚至还有婴儿服。他单手捞起依然在沙发上哭闹不止的小家伙，检查起尿布来。  
“该换了。换完再喂点奶看看。”  
珀西瓦尔揪着自己的头发，用前额顶住了面前的墙，闷声闷气地发问。  
“……要是还哭你打算怎么办。”  
忒休斯没看他，把孩子也放到了桌上，手上的活一刻不停。  
“那就继续排除。可能是不适应新环境，可能是想活动活动……”  
珀西瓦尔闭了眼，额头往墙面上一磕。身后忒休斯的声音突然提高了一些。  
“你看哪件比较好？”  
珀西瓦尔这才转身，看到忒休斯两手拎着几件不同颜色的婴儿服，脸上还带着兴致勃勃的笑容。他犹豫了一会。  
“……黄色那件？”  
直到忒休斯又重新投入换装任务，他才从刚才的画面的冲击中回过神。  
“这大半夜的，你从哪弄来的衣服？”  
“这都是我弟小时候的旧衣服，先将就着穿吧。”  
“你弟？”  
珀西瓦尔眼看着忒休斯在他眼前走过来走过去，清理好换尿布的遗留工程，烧上热水，又打开了奶粉和奶瓶。  
“我没和你说过？我八岁就开始带他了。”

忒休斯说的弟弟是比他小八岁的纽特，刚上中学。小伙子读的也是忒休斯家附近的公立学校，离珀西瓦尔家还有整整半小时的车程。自打那次深夜求救电话之后，他每天下午放学后都会准时出现在珀西瓦尔的公寓门前，瘦削的肩膀上背着他巨大的书包，身后偶尔还会跟着一个深色皮肤，留着乱蓬蓬的长发的女孩子。  
珀西瓦尔也不是没有在电话里向忒休斯抗议过。  
“我带一个孩子都够闹心的了，你还让你弟过来，你几个意思！”  
“家里最近实在是有点不太方便……你知道我爸……我只是想让他能找个清静的地方写会作业……”  
珀西瓦尔只能让步。他知道老斯卡曼德是什么样的人，但他真不觉得自己家又能清静到哪里去。纽特倒是没有什么怨言。或者说，这个小伙子过于安静了。他总是缩在客厅的一角，沉浸在那些像砖头一样厚的书本里（珀西瓦尔只能看懂那些动物的插图，对里面的生物学内容一窍不通），认真算着他显然并不是特别擅长的算术题，或者和那个女孩，莉塔，低声讨论小组作业。  
有时候他会留得更晚一些。那时他会小声而礼貌地问珀西瓦尔要一点钱，再从自己的零钱包里凑出足够的数量，跑到外面去买些东西，和珀西瓦尔一起准备晚餐；如果莉塔在的话，他还得先送她回家，免得她错过门禁被家里人数落，饭点也不得不相应推迟。有时候他甚至得按照他哥的指示在这里过夜。珀西瓦尔在这间旧公寓里翻箱倒柜，才找出几件勉强能让小伙子穿上的衣服——纽特虽然瘦，却已经到了长个子的年纪，珀西瓦尔甚至怀疑两兄弟以后会长得一般高。当然，他也不可避免地会在半夜被孩子的哭声惊醒，不过比起珀西瓦尔的无措和焦躁，他显然冷静得多，只是自然地抱起孩子，睡眼惺忪地走来走去。“总比被大人吵架的声音弄醒要好，至少哄好了之后我们还能再睡一会”，这是纽特的说辞。珀西瓦尔不知道该说些什么，只能揉揉眼睛，把孩子接过来，随口问他是不是很喜欢小孩子。纽特打了个哈欠，模模糊糊地说：  
“我只是……喜欢生物。”  
珀西瓦尔盯着他，皱起了眉。斯卡曼德家的人果然脑子都有点不寻常。  
“珀西呢？你讨厌小孩子吗？”  
看着怀里已经安静下来的婴儿，珀西瓦尔叹了一口气，“事到如今，问这个也没有意义了……”他又抬头看向纽特，“你可别不学好啊。”  
纽特的脸上以肉眼可见的速度泛起了红，小声抗议。  
“莉塔不是我女朋友！”  
珀西瓦尔心里暗自好笑，笑意到了嘴边却又有些苦涩。  
“咳，反正一定要记得做好安全措施……不然就得跟我一样浪费青春在家带孩子了。”  
纽特垂下双眼，看着孩子在寂静中渐渐合上了眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

珀西瓦尔有时候会觉得时间过得很慢。他总是要花很多时间才能勉勉强强做成一些事而不至于搞砸。  
他当然焦躁，但抽烟或者酗酒已经不再是他释放压力的手段，逃避也不是。无论如何，这个与他血脉相连的存在出现了，他唯一的选择只有咬着牙、耐着性子再来一遍。  
“再试一次。”  
忒休斯总是这么说。  
和忒休斯的通话意外地频密起来。视频永远在珀西瓦尔意想不到的时间点，忒休斯会以各种由头要求他汇报情况，不管他自己是在工作的间隙还是写论文。  
相对地，珀西瓦尔却极少主动询问忒休斯的近况。这倒不是因为什么触景伤情，毕竟他从来不觉得学生生活有什么值得留恋的。他只是觉得没有必要。忒休斯是那种即使疲惫到极点依然能表现得精力充沛的类型。  
“我让纽特给你带几样东西过去。”  
珀西瓦尔叹气。背后婴儿床上的孩子正兴奋地手舞足蹈，发出咿咿呀呀的声音。  
“……你把你弟当什么了，真是……”  
忒休斯则自顾自地在手机镜头面前走来走去，一边脱掉了自己的T恤。屏幕上突然凑近的正脸让珀西瓦尔愣了愣。  
“他零花钱都是我出的，吃的又是你家的饭，让他跑个腿不过分吧。说起来……”  
然后他的脸就被套到头上的快餐店店员制服挡住了。  
其实纽特才是那个主要负责做饭的人——珀西瓦尔决定还是不要把实话告诉忒休斯，免得落下什么把柄。  
“我弟最近是不是跟那个小姑娘吵架了。莉塔。”  
珀西瓦尔眨眨眼。他没和那个小姑娘说过几句话，也没有留意她出现的频率，只记得纽特让她帮忙照看孩子的时候她表现得非常不情愿。纽特说得不错，他们确实没有这个年纪的小鬼之间那种亲密关系的表现……  
“……她好像是有日子没来过了。”  
“你帮我问问怎么回事。”  
忒休斯已经穿戴妥当，正在对着小屏幕上自己的影像整理那一撮卷毛。  
“忒休斯——”  
珀西瓦尔深吸一口气，正要说些什么，身后的孩子猛地大哭起来。他揉了揉着酸痛的肩膀，把孩子抱了起来。  
“奶粉冲了吗？”  
一阵剧烈的晃动之后，忒休斯的影像变得漆黑一片，声音也有些不太清晰。  
“冲了，你快去干活吧。”  
“你下手注意点，别再浪费纸尿布了。”  
珀西瓦尔想不出反驳的话来，只能无奈地对着没有影像的屏幕点头。  
“我知道——你赶紧走吧，迟到了又得赖我。”  
“我什么时候赖过你呀……别忘了帮我问哈。”  
通话结束。珀西瓦尔隐隐觉得自己与外界的连接再一次被切断。他又变回了那个画地为牢的囚徒。  
他第一次觉得这间旧公寓让他感到窒息，熟悉的一切正将他围困起来。他只能抱着孩子，匆匆带上房门下了楼，向公寓背面的河岸走去。他不敢放慢脚步，仿佛身后有什么正在追赶着他，但他自己再清楚不过——它就在他身边。


	3. Chapter 3

收到忒休斯的信息20分钟之后，珀西瓦尔带着孩子和背包出现在了球场入口。隔着铁丝网，他第一眼看到的是入口边上的纽特，一个人弓着背侧身坐在长凳上，一直看着他走来的方向。他拉起背在一边肩上的背包，冲纽特挥挥手。  
纽特似乎是笑了一下，也冲他挥手，依然显得不太自在。珀西瓦尔左看右看，突然想起什么，问：  
“今天就你一个？那个小姑娘呢？”  
纽特躲开了他的目光。这小鬼本来就怕人，珀西瓦尔是知道的。可现在这样似乎有别的原因。  
“……她搬家了。”  
珀西瓦尔甚至都不记得自己除了忒休斯之外还有什么从小认识的朋友。这样的事多了去了，他想这么说，但看着纽特的样子又实在说不出口。  
“……你哥呢？”  
纽特的眼睛更红了些。  
“在那边，和扬在一起……”  
“谁？”  
“他们球队的头子……”  
珀西瓦尔嗤了一声：“我以为谁呢，原来是那个傻逼波兰佬！”  
纽特看了他一眼，又看了看他怀里的孩子，一副想要说什么的模样，却还是怯怯地忍住了。  
珀西瓦尔这才意识到自己好像确实说了些不太合适的话，一时间竟然心虚起来，赶紧把孩子往纽特手上一放，说了句“我过去了”就往球场角落的人堆里走。  
这个球场不在他们住的社区，而是更靠近波兰人聚居区。只要一开球，铁网外面就会挤上一圈的波兰人，英语和波兰语的叫骂此起彼伏。客场作战压力不小，连珀西瓦尔都能感觉到忒休斯跑动明显变多。天上开始飘起了雨，不一会就越下越大，围观的人逐渐散了，踢球的人却全杀红了眼。直到两边都有人因为场地湿滑摔了跤，才不情不愿地表示停赛留到下次再战。  
珀西瓦尔终于腾出手来甩开被雨打湿的前发，这才想起孩子还在纽特那里。往场边一看，纽特还在，脱了外套把孩子包了起来，依然抱在怀里，只是旁边多出来一个他从没见过的小孩。珀西瓦尔还没来得及上前去确认，就见到忒休斯抹了一把脸跑了过去。他也跟了上去。  
“纽特！你带伞了吗！我跟珀西都没带！”  
“我带了，但是……”  
纽特犹豫地看向了身边的小孩。那个孩子跟纽特一边高，短发剪得像狗啃似的，一身明显是别人穿过的旧短袖短裤，长相秀气，却不知为什么直勾勾地盯着忒休斯，眼神里的警惕完全出乎珀西瓦尔的意料。他实在看不出这到底是个男孩还是女孩，甚至有点怀疑这家伙是不是盯上了纽特。  
“蒂娜也没有伞，她要等人接她回家。”  
“我可以自己在这里等！再说了，就算她不愿意来，我也能自己回去，我记得路。”  
那个孩子接过话头，转向纽特，响亮而迅速地回答了他，声音显然是个小姑娘。珀西瓦尔忍不住又打量了她一番。她听起来不太像本地人。  
“你好，我是纽特的哥哥忒休斯，这是我的朋友珀西瓦尔。”  
忒休斯倒是没有丝毫的惊讶，微笑着伸出手去。小姑娘又看了他一眼，才伸出手迅速地握了一下。珀西瓦尔也赶紧伸出了手，和她握手。  
“珀西是小宝宝的爸爸。”  
纽特把孩子从腿上抱起来，突然加了这么一句。蒂娜眼睛一转，似乎有了什么想法。  
“那你应该把伞给他，让他带小宝宝回去。不然会着凉的。”  
纽特也点头。  
“蒂娜说得没错。”  
珀西瓦尔抬头，天色没有半点要好转的迹象。  
“那你们呢？”  
忒休斯拍了拍纽特的肩膀。  
“我来看着小伙子们。等雨停了，如果接蒂娜的人没来，我跟纽特送她回去。”  
“我不是小伙子！”  
响亮的反驳声又冒了出来。珀西瓦尔瞟了那个小姑娘一眼，忒休斯却只是笑笑。  
“真对不起，年轻的女士。”  
蒂娜点点头，算是接受了他的道歉，但神情依然没有放松，更显得她身边的纽特手足无措。  
珀西瓦尔也想不出更好的解决办法，只好抱起孩子，打上了伞。走到车站，他才发觉自己还在想着纽特和那个小姑娘的事，掏出手机刚想跟忒休斯说两句，又不知道该从何说起。忒休斯向来是不介意多管闲事的，可他自己不一样。  
还没等他理清头绪，车就进了站。他坐在座位上，看着雨点划过车窗的轨迹，脑中细碎的思绪渐渐消散。


End file.
